Conventional walls are typically formed using drywall panels attached to vertically-oriented studs. As such, secure attachment of articles to the conventional walls using conventional fasteners, such as screws, has severe limitations. For example, unless the conventional fasteners are inserted through the drywall panels into the studs, the conventional fasteners can cause the drywall panels to disintegrate under heavy load conditions. That is, because of the inherent brittleness of drywall panels, the conventional fasteners attached to the drywall panels have relatively small load bearing capacities. Consequently, there is a need for a mounting mechanism for attaching articles to the drywall panels of conventional walls that provides a large load bearing capacity.